El matrimonio
by Dhangerina
Summary: Dicen que el primer año es el más difícil...para el genio que dijo eso...¿Eres tan amable de decirme dónde demonios compraste ese libro, uhn?
1. El precio de ser Geisha

_Aclaración: _Letra cursiva fuera de un FlashBack es un pensamiento, o una especie de FlashBack de terceras personas en una parte importante de la historia.

_Aclaración: _Una línea de puntos significa un cambio de escena, uno solo es solo un cambio de narración de personaje.

_Aclaración:_ He leído demasiados fics para saber que no estoy cometiendo ningún tipo de plagio. Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia.

_Aclaración: _La historia tiene una narración polifónica, así que puede estar narrando un personaje o yo misma, traté de que la narración sea lo más obvia posible.

Perdonen si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía, soy muy distraída.

* * *

**El precio de ser Geisha**

Otro día aburrido en la mansión, llega un momento en la vida de una persona rica en que haces y tienes todo, aún no estaba en ese momento, pero era como si lo fuera. El celular suena.

_"Hay que encontrarnos esta tarde en el bazar, te espero con ansias. Midori"._

Midori, la extraña y alocada novia del socio de Madara, Zetsu, cabello y ojos verdes, y una sonrisa que contagia al grado de enfermarte, pero de cualquier forma, simpática y amiga prácticamente por obligación.

—_Pero… ¿Por qué tiene que ser en el bazar?_

_…_

Mirando a todas partes, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que nadie se percate que existo.

—Oye Deidara-chan, las personas que se visten para que no las reconozcan, son las que más atraen miradas— dice burlona Midori, al parecer también oculta con Deidara.

— ¡No lo entiendes! La señora Uchiha no debe verse en estos lugares, ¡Es como si fuera una celebridad!

— ¡Hay por favor! Con esos lentes negros y la peluca rosa nadie te reconoce, claro que~, si comienzas a gritar, tu tic verbal te delatará.

— ¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO, UHN! —varias miradas voltearon, haciendo que las dos tengan que esconderse.

—Ves, te lo dije, además aún no te casas.

— ¿Porqué me citaste aquí? ¿Por qué no fuimos a Liverpool o a Fábricas de Italia? ¡Cualquier lugar que no fuera uno así!

—No lo sé, hay cosas interesantes que ver.

—Mejor vamos a mi casa.

…..

—Está bien, yo lo diré, fue mala idea.

No había nada que hacer, ninguna quería jugar a nada, no teníamos hambre, nada bueno en 80,000 canales y el estar aburridas nos daba pereza para volver a salir.

—No he visto a Madara, ¿dónde está, Deidara-chan?

—Yo supongo que en un viaje de negocios, al igual que Zetsu.

— ¡Eso es Deidara-chan! ¿Por qué no nos vamos de viaje? Solo tú y yo.

—No tengo ganas Midori, además no tengo mucho dinero ahora.

—… ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

— ¿Eh?

—El auto en tu graduación, los ya incontables viajes, los conciertos privados en tu cumpleaños, me sorprende que no te diga "¡Oye querida!, toma mi tarjeta y vete de compras, consiéntete".

—Ya entendí el sarcasmo Midori, es solo que no quiero malacostumbrarme.

—Pero puedes hacerlo sin remordimiento.

— ¡Pero no quiero!

— ¡Pero si puedes!

— ¡Que no! Además no tengo ganas.

— ¡Que sí! ¡Debe haber una tarjeta por ahí!

— ¡No las hay!

— ¿Qué no tienes tú?

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces de quien son todas estas? —pregunta Midori sacando una cartera, desplegando lo que parecía ser una tira de tarjetas.

— ¡Hey! ¿En qué momento tomaste mi cartera, uhn?

—Creí que no querías mal-a-cos-tum-brar-teee~

—Tsk… el que no quiera no quiere decir que no tenga tarjetas.

—…Deidara—la mira divertida.

— ¡AGH! ¡Está bien!

— ¡SI! ¡Nos vamos a Kyoto!

— ¡Creí que sería a un lugar más interesante!

— ¡Es solo que no he ido a Kyoto! ¡Vamos a Kyoto!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡La que va a pagar soy yo! ¡Caso cerrado!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡CASO CERRADO!

….

_Vuelo 45 con destino a Kyoto, todos los pasajeros por el área roja en veinte minutos._

—_Tsk…aún no entiendo cómo pasó_—se quejaba Deidara, estando en la fila para comprar los boletos.

—Oye Deidara-chan… ¿Por qué no usamos un jet privado?

— ¿Estás loca? Madara se llevó el suyo, confórmate con la primera clase.

— ¿Porqué estamos formadas? Puedes saltarte la fila.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Hay que respetar la fila!

— ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡AQUÍ TENEMOS UNA TARJETA DIAMANTE! ¡QUÍIITENSEEE!

Todas las personas nos cedían el paso y nos veían como si fuéramos celebridades, o más seguro, como ladronas, ¿Qué clase de persona común trae una tarjeta así? Nada podía ser peor cuando empezaron a tomarnos fotografías.

—Esta vez si te pasaste—decía entre dientes, me encargaría de matarla después.

— ¿No te encanta todo esto? —respondía victoriosa la chica verde, al parecer le valía todo.

….

—Aww~, me encanta esta cama, ¿qué hay en servicio a la habitación?

—Oye Midori, no abuses, mejor vamos a ver que encontramos de interesante.

— ¿En un hotel de seis estrellas? ¡Me anoto!

Había una enorme sala de conferencia, a las dos nos llamó la atención un grupo de geishas que se encontraban a los lejos.

— ¡Kyya! ¡Geishas de verdad! ¡Vamos a ver de cerca Deidara-chan!

—Espera, no creo que podamos acercarnos mucho.

Y como pensé, un grupo de guardaespaldas nos impidió acercarnos más, pero la mirada de Midori me decía que de verdad quería verlas de cerca.

—Oye… ¿Te echaron de algún okiya o algo así de niña?

— ¡No! ¡Pero ven, vamos! Esperaremos a que se vayan.

…..

_Área restringida._

—No lo sé, Midori, no solo dice restringida, es un hecho de que al entrar nos correrán de aquí.

—No si entramos en su lugar.

— ¿Eh?

A lo lejos, un par de geishas se dirigían hacia acá, ya sé lo que pretendía, pero de alguna manera, me había inducido al mal.

— ¿Sabes los problemas en los que nos vamos a meter?

—Maquilla~je Deidara-chan~, maquilla~je.

—…Está bien.

De niña siempre me emocionada el pensar de que la geishas también se les entrenaba en el arte marcial, una geisha ninja, pero qué bueno que no es así.

.

.

—Este maquillaje es muy incómodo.

—Me imaginaba el kimono más pesado.

—Ya los hicimos Midori, entremos ya.

Adentro se encontraban 18 geishas más, algunas practicaban el Sado, y solo hasta ese momento, me había dado cuenta de que habíamos olvidado lo más importante, no teníamos ni la menor idea de cómo ser una geisha. Estábamos a punto de regresar y huir pero el representante del kenban entró.

—Muy bien, pasaré a tomar su nombre y asignarles a su pareja.

.

.

—_ ¿PAREJA?_

_._

_._

Sala de conferencia

Marco Cameron

Will Bates

Warren Duffet

Bernard Ardault

Lakzhmi Nittal

Amaccio Ortregha

Eiken Bautista

Mukesn Andani

Christy Walter

Stefano Bersson

Karl Albrekt

Lawrencce Allison

Paulo Allen

Madara Uchiha

Zetsu

Larry Pogen

Michaello Bell

Steven Pallmer

Sunnil Nittal

Mark Tuckerverng

Asignación de Geishas (En orden)

Sakura Fukushima (Deidara)

Akira Hashimoto

Chinatsu Konoe

Eiko Tanaka

Hitomi Utagawa

Hotaru Yagami

Kasumi Inoue

Kyoko Yamamoto

Sango Kishimoto

Shizuka Matsumoto

Suzume Fukushima

Umiko Madarame

Chikako Suzuki

Hanako Miyake (Midori)

Ayaka Fujiwara

Cho Chang

Haru Konoe

Kiku Aoyama

Kohana Sasaki

Ayame Yamaguchi

—…_ ¡Hay no!_

_…_

El celular vibra, aún tengo tiempo de atender.

_"Trata de no sobresaltarte con lo que vas a ver, no estaré contigo, te lo explicaré después, mi pareja es Marco Cameron, por si acaso, me llamo Sakura. Deidara"._

—… ¿Eh?

Las geishas comenzaron a entrar, no estaba poniendo atención, en ese momento, me entró algo de sed.

—_Pero, ¿Qué quiso decir con Marco?_

Y en ese momento lo comprobé, la geisha asignada para Marco… ¡Era Deidara! Todavía no lo creía cuando me atraganté con el vaso de agua.

.

No puse atención en toda la reunión, las tres horas más largas de mi vida, en realidad la situación me parecería divertida… ¡Si no fuera porque ese idiota no dejaba de toquetearla! Llegó un momento en que ya no entendía si estaba guardando sus ansias de matarlo, o una geisha no puede hacer nada en esa circunstancia.

…

Por fin acabó, ¿Qué les pasa a estas personas? ¡Tres horas de pura basura! ¡Y lo que era peor, ese panzón no dejaba de tocarme! Perdí de vista a Madara, caminaba a prisa por el corredor cuando sin notarlo, alguien me jaló rápidamente dentro de un cuarto.

— ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS! ¿Eh? ¡MADARA! —creía que era Marco, estaba tan aliviada de que fuera él, pero como un autoreflejo, cambié mi mirada ante su sonrisa bastarda.

—Esto es nuevo de ti Deidara, fue tan divertido verte en esa situación.

— ¡T-te, te juro que fue culpa de esa loca! ¡Yo no quería venir! ¡Y-y, ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí! — explicaba nerviosa.

—De cualquier forma, vas a tener que seguir con esto si no quieres que se arme un escándalo.

—Ya lo sé, lo siento, no quería perjudicarte- — bajo la mirada avergonzada. Juntó mi rostro con él suyo, no lo entendía.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, después de todo, voy a tener que enredarme en esto, ya nos la arreglaremos con tu pareja.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Por ahora, no nos conocemos.

—E-está bien.

…..

Ahora estábamos en un salón, había muchas más personas, pero lo que era más preocupante, ¡Iban a subastar a las geishas! ¿A que idiota se le ocurrió algo así? Pero tenía el consuelo de que tal vez Madara me compraría. Para mi buena suerte de hoy, yo iba a ser la primera.

—Muy bien, comencemos con Sakura Fukushima, ¿Quién ofrece el primer monto?

.

No había ningún problema, solo era cosa de duplicar el precio de cualquiera que la quisiera, aunque me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que la subasta solo podía hacerse en efectivo o con tarjeta de débito…¿Qué tienen en contra de los cheques?

—100,000 dólares.

—_Esa voz…_—volteo la mirada para confirmar, de que era precisamente Marco el que comenzó, no supe controlarme en ese momento ya que hice trizas la copa que traía, todos voltearon a verme, pero me las iba a pagar—¡200,000!

— ¡400,000!

— ¡500,000!

— ¡1, 000,000!

— ¡2, 000,000!

— ¡5, 000,000!

— ¡10, 000,000!

— ¡15, 000,000!

— ¡20, 000,000!

Esto ya era una batalla a muerte, todos nos miraban boquiabiertos ya que incluso estábamos parados, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en una llama de fuego, sin embargo, la mirada de triunfo de Marco me hizo preocuparme.

— ¡50, 000,000!

Todas las personas se sorprendieron, y yo ya no podía dar un precio más.

— ¡50, 000,000 a la una! ¡A las dos! ¡A las tres!... ¡Vendida por 50, 000,000 dólares a Marco Cameron!

— ¡Yay! ¡Voy por mi premio! —dijo volteando a ver a Madara con una mirada victoriosa, mientras que Madara ya se encontraba sentado, asesinándolo con la mirada, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas que el cubierto al que hacía nudo fuera él.

.

.

Se estaba acercando, el maquillaje me ayudaba un poco a ocultar mi cara de espanto, me jaló del escenario para hacerme caer a sus brazos, estaba en shock, al menos aquí había mucha gente, así que no podía tratarme mal.

.

—_ ¡Maldito aprovechado! ¡Yo soy más rico! ¡LO SOY! No en fortuna personal, ¡Pero si en utilidades! ¡Yo dono demasiado dinero! ¡YO SOY MÁS RICO QUE ÉL!_ —.Estaba a punto de astillar la mesa, cuando me calmé al ocurrírseme una idea—_ ¡Me las va a pagar!_

_._

_._

El dinero recaudado en la subasta se destinaría a fines caritativos, toda persona que comprara una geisha, tendría una cena exclusiva en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Kyoto. Las geishas se encontraban hospedadas en parejas, no era necesario discutir de que obviamente las habitaciones de Madara y Zetsu se cambiarían.

…

Aún me sentía tan avergonzado, después de todo, yo acepté enredarme en esto. Apenas abrí la puerta del cuarto, cuando sentí un fuerte tirón de la corbata.

—Voy…a matarte—decía entre dientes la encolerizada Deidara, una cosa era de que ella sola se metió en eso, y la otra era de que no había escusa para que no la comprara, si era ese parte del plan, no le gustaba nada.

—No pude hacer nada, pero descuida, se me ocurrió una idea.

— ¡No! ¡No pienso estar dos segundos más con ese tipo! ¡Y lo peor es que tú aceptas!

—Estaré más cerca de lo que te imaginas, te daré algo bueno por si algo salé mal, sencillo.

— ¿Me prometes que no me tocará?

—Claro que sí, de cualquier forma, no sabe quién eres, solo no vayas a matarlo, no queremos que la economía de un país se tambaleé.

—N-no, c-creo que no.

—Bueno, dejando a un lado todo, creo que voy a cometer un crimen— comienza a acercarse de forma sospechosa.

— ¿Eh?

—Hay una hermosa geisha en mi habitación.

—… ¡E-espera! ¡No vayas a romper el kimono! ¡Quitárselo tiene su truco!

— ¡No hay problema!

Solo diré que…el sencillo kimono hizo que todo empezara más rápido.

…..

Ya en el restaurante, cada geisha esperaba a que su comprador llegara, en serio me hubiera gustado que él llegara más tarde, pero para mi desgracia de ese día, él ya estaba antes que yo. Era un tipo horrendo, pervertido y lujurioso, fácilmente le doblaba la edad a Madara, ¡y estaba segura de que él era casado!

— ¿Porqué no vamos a dar un paseo?

—_ ¡Dios mío! _S-seguro.

.

.

Salían del restaurante, por la señal que me dio supuse que la llevaría a dar un paseo, pero como el prevenido que soy, no dudé que eso fuera una mentira.

Incluso tiene su propia mansión aquí, fue tan sencillo trepar la barda, pero me era muy difícil encontrar por donde trepar la casa.

—Ahora que estamos solos, podemos divertirnos un rato—hablaba pícaramente acercándose a Deidara.

— ¿Q-qué clase de diversión?

—Adivina.

—L-lo siento, pero yo ya tengo una relación con otra persona.

—No importa.

—C-creo que está confundido, yo no soy una Oiran, s-soy una geisha.

— ¡Hay por favor! ¡Es casi igual!

— ¡C-claro que no! ¡Y por favor deje de insistir o si no me iré en este mismo momento!

En ese momento, Marco la acorraló a una de las paredes —.Escúchame bien, ¿Crees que no se que tienes algo con ese chiquillo pelos necios de Madara?

—N-no, no tengo idea de lo que me dice—volteo la mirada, esto iba mal.

—Además—la toma del mentón para encararla—, ¿qué tiene él que no puede darte un hombre maduro como yo?

— ¡Le advierto que no debe hablarme así! —le amenacé, pero era obvio de que ya no podía seguir con esto.

—Ya deja de fingir que eres una geisha, las demás eran perfectas en su postura y forma de comer, y tu lindo intento por hacerlo bien te delató…Deidara~

La paciencia se me agotaba, iba a matarlo lenta y dolorosamente—.Esta bien, vea~mos~… tiene personalidad, carisma, encanto, buena conversación, reputación, excelente bailarín, amante, esposo, es joven, encantador, tiene buen cuerpo—lo mira de arriba abajo divertida—…cabello…

—Escúchame bien, ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo si se enteran que la novia de Madara Uchiha, se hace pasar por la respetable figura de una geisha, y encima de todo intentó seducir a un empresario importante? ¿Eh?

— ¡PERO SI YO NO-! _¡AHORA SI TE DESPEDAZARÉ!... ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!_

—Si no quieres que diga nada, vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te diga.

_…._

Madara se encontraba ya desde hace unos minutos observándolos y escuchando perfectamente la conversación. Sin apartar la mirada saca de su saco el celular y marca ágilmente un número.

—Necesito que vengas ahora mismo, tengo un trabajo para ti.

.

.

.

Volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, y veo a Madara haciéndome la señal.

— ¡Esta bien! Haré lo que tú quieras con tal de que no digas nada.

—Claro no te preocupes, después de todo, yo también soy casado.

—_ ¡Hijo de tu p-! _¿Quieres una copa para avivar el fuego primero?

—Claro.

….

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? —le pregunta Deidara a Madara, viéndolo recostar a Marco en el piso.

—No te preocupes, llegará en cualquier momento.

— ¿De quién hablas?

Unos minutos después, tocaron a la puerta, y una misteriosa persona encapuchada, al parecer rubia, entraba a la casa, traía consigo una misteriosa bolsa y ¿un látigo?

.

Ha pasado media hora, los gritos y los golpes me daban escalofríos, necesitábamos quedarnos ahí hasta que esa misteriosa persona termina lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

— ¡Rápido Deidara! ¡Hazte ver cómo hoy en la tarde!

— ¡Esta bien!... ¡PERO NO TENÍAS POR QUÉ DECIRLO, UHN! —le reclama apenada.

.

.

Acabó la pesadilla, aún faltaba regresar a las verdaderas geishas como si nada hubiera pasado, no había problema con eso. Algo bueno aprendí ese día, Midori es peor influenza que yo.

…

—Oye Madara… ¿Quién era esa persona que pusiste en mi lugar?

—… ¿En serio quieres saber?

* * *

¿En serio quieren saber quién era esa persona? Incluso yo solo sé que es un contacto y/o conocido de Madara, eso queda a disposición de la mente perversa de cada quien.

¿80 000 canales y nada bueno en la tele? …¡Qué miedo!

Esa chica de Zetsu sí que es un problema, pero es buena amiga y persona…okay no.

En verdad que Madara ya no podía hacer nada, no tenía previsto la subasta, y como son más sencillos los cheques, fue un problema.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea si esa tarjeta existe, necesitaba una que te trajera alfombra roja incluida, y ahí está.

_Aclaración: _Marco quedó inconsciente un rato ya que Madara le había dado a Deidara con anterioridad una droga, o somnífero, lo que sea, por eso aprovechó dárselo en una copa antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara.

_Aclaración: _Okiba son las tradicionales casas donde se entrenan a las geishas.

_Aclaración: _El Sado es la ceremonia japonesa del té, el arte de servir el té.

_Aclaración: _Oiran es él término que se les dan a las cortesanas de alto rango que ofrecen todo tipo de entretenimiento, como el del placer.

¿Les gustó? Se que es un genderbender (cambio de género) pero es muy bueno. Mi novela "Pequeño mundo" retala todo lo que pasó antes de esto. La novela esta hermosa.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

¿Reviews?


	2. Despedida de solteros

Despedida de solteros

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

El último cumpleaños de Sasuke, las vacaciones a Miami, el incidente en la final del Súper Tazón, el primer encuentro con mi futura cuñada, nada se le comparaba a esto. No soy ningún inocente, solo soy un claro ciudadano con conciencia y gran sentido de la decencia, que al parecer, es el único que se preocupa por las posibles consecuencias, que una fiesta de solteros puede tener, en especial…si la fiesta es para Madara. Se encontraban en uno de los centros nocturnos más exclusivos, lujosos y costosos de la zona, que había sido reservado para ese día.

— ¡OYE HERMANO! ¡TE RETO A SUBIR AL ESCENARIO! ¡YA LLEGARON LAS BAILARINAS! —comenta entusiasmado Madara dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

— ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¿BÁJALE UN POCO NO? ¡VAS A CASARTE, NO ES EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DE LA HUMANIDAD!—le contesta Izuna gritando tapándose los oídos, el volumen de la música era demasiado.

—¡DEBO RECORDAR QUIEN ME REGALÓ ESTE DÍA, AGRADECE QUE NO PEDÍ ESE PAQUETE O MAÑANA HUBIÉRAMOS AMANECIDO EN UN HOTEL DE CHINA, UN MUERTO EN EL BAÑO, 20 MILLONES DENTRO DE UN PIANO, YO CON UN TATUAJE EN LA ESPALDA Y TÚ SIN UN RIÑÓN!—contesta burlonamente.

— ¡AGGH! ¡PRACTICAMENTE IBAS A MATARME SI NO ACCEDÍA! ADEMÁS… ¿¡PORQUÉ HE DE DESER YO AL QUE LE FALTE EL RIÑÓN ESTÚPIDO!?—responde enojado Izuna.

— ¡OIGAN NENAS! ¡AQUÍ HAY UN SOLTERO CODICIADO! —grita Madara haciendo señas hacia Izuna para después tomar un gran trago de cerveza, al parecer no le había hecho el más mínimo caso.

— ¿Eh? —voltea confundido.

Las bailarinas comenzaron a acercarse al frente de donde se encontraban, jalando a Izuna de sus ropas, ante la cara de terror de este.

— ¡OYE SASUKE! ¡AYÚDAME CON ÉL!

Madara y Sasuke se dispusieron a lanzar a Izuna al escenario con las bailarinas, cuando el comienzo del baile de tubo hizo que todo se prendiera al máximo.

— ¡E-esperen! ¡TODAS LAS PRENDAS MENOS ESA! —rogaba un ruborizado Izuna contra el grupo de pirañas, cuando de repente voltea a ver a Madara y Sasuke, que se encontraban sobre una mesa bailando como locos, Madara le había susurrado una cosa al oído, que hizo que Sasuke se quitara la camisa, para el deleite de todas las mujeres que los rodeaban.

— ¿QUÉ? ¡MADARA! ¡NO INDUSCAS A ESE CHICO AL MAL! —regañaba Izuna ante tal escena, Sasuke no parecía nada perturbado, aunque había un problema más grande en ese momento, se encontraba en un campo minado.

— ¡WAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

— ¡OYE TÍO MADARA! ¿ITACHI ESTARÁ BIEN? —le pregunta Sasuke.

— ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNT-?— para en seco sudando frío, por lo visto había olvidado algo más que importante, pero rápidamente volvió en sí, no debía olvidar que segundos son los que bastan para que más de una le arrancara la ropa.

— ¿EH? ¿TÍO MADARA? ¿SI LES DIJISTE VERDAD? —pregunta Sasuke preocupado, tratando de llamar su atención agitando su mano.

— ¡C-CLARO SASUKE! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR NADA! —regresa en sí con habla apresurada.

—…Bueno, supongo que estará bien—lo piensa un poco y continúa bailando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿D-DÓNDE ESTÁ EL INCENDIO? —pregunta Itachi aterrada.

— ¿CUÁL INCENDIO? SON LOS BAILARINES, MI DULCE ITACHI—responde Deidara divertida.

Era una pesadilla, si antes pensaba que Hidan era aterradora, ahora confirmaba que era un peligro andante, ya que estando borracha era peor que Deidara al estar enojada. Era el centro de la locura junto con todos esos bailarines, y al parecer Konan no se quedaba atrás. Me sorprendía que Deidara no lo estara igual, pero solo era porque yo no quería que me dejaran sola… por una razón muy importante. Uno de los centros nocturnos más exclusivos, lujosos y costosos de la zona, que había sido reservado para ese día, estaba al tope de gritos y aullidos de alocadas mujeres, la razón de presencia de la mayoría era desconocida.

—CREO QUE ESTO ES DEMASIADO—sugiere Itachi.

—TRANQUILÍZATE Y ALÓCATE ITACHI, NO PASARÁ NADA—le dice Deidara.

—N-NO, NO LO SÉ.

— ¡VAMOS ITACHI! ¡SUBAMOS AL ESCENARIO!

— ¿A CANTAR? —pregunta nerviosa e inocente.

—SI ES ASÍ COMO SE LE LLAMA AHORA PUES CREO QUE SÍ—responde con sarcasmo—. PERO, PRIMERO TOMEMOS ALGO— hace una seña para que sirvan el especial.

—LO SIENTO DEIDARA YO PASO, NO SE BEBER—responde Itachi apenada.

— ¡HAY POR FAVOR! NADIE SE VUELVE LOCO POR UNAS COPAS—comenta con impaciencia.

— ¿ESTÁS SEGURA? —pregunta Itachi mientras miraba con nerviosismo esa extraña bebida con color fosforescente, habría jurado que a lo lejos había prendido en llamas.

—SEGURÍSIMA.

—B-BUENO, SUPONGO QUE NO PASARÁ NADA— toma la copa con decisión y se pasa un gran sorbo. Después de aquello todo quedó en blanco.

.

.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, me encontraba en la habitación de Deidara, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y tremendamente pegajoso, mis ropas tenían un fuerte olor a, perfume francés, me encontraba sin brasier y traía puestas unas medias de red sujetas con un liguero rojo con encajes, y con la tarjeta de un italiano en una de ellas.

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS ITACHITA! Si quieres entrar al baño usa el otro ya que Hidan se encuentra adentro, y no quieres abrirlo—comienza Deidara con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Deidara?... ¿Qué pasó ayer? —pregunta Itachi, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, no lo hubiera conseguido si Deidara no le hubiera ayudado.

—Lo de siempre, chicos, bebidas, baile, la policía…nada de qué arrepentirse.

— ¿Porqué no recuerdo nada? Por favor dime que no hice algo loco.

— ¡Claro que no Itachi! —aprieta los puños y se encoge en hombros emocionada—. ¡PERO POR DIOS! ¡Ese bombero no volverá a ser el mismo! ¡KYAAAAA! —murmura entre dientes recordando lo que pasó.

— ¿EEEEEH? —la mira confundida…y preocupada.

— ¡Nada! Nada Itachi, y descuida, Madara no sabrá nada, al fin y al cabo el tatuaje no se ve a simple vista—le responde sonriente.

— ¿¡Tatuaje!? ¿P-pero dónde? —pregunta Itachi aterrada buscándose en los brazos y las piernas.

— ¡Hay no se tú! Te dijo que no esta a la vista, si no sabes tú dónde te lo puso yo tampoco—responde Deidara, ahora con toda la maldad del mundo.

— ¿¡Q-QUEEEÉ!? —En serio, ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

Pobre de Izuna, no se sabe lo que pasó con él.

¿Sasuke estaba ahí? Pues supongo que raspa la edad, así que con eso basta para poder ir a una despedida; él le recordó a Madara si les había advertido a las chicas del problema de Itachi con el alcohol, que al parecer no lo hizo, por eso se quedó de piedra preocupado, rogando muy en el interior que no pasara a mayores. Lo que pasa es…que Itachi no sabe beber, y ya vieron que, ese bombero no volverá a ser el mismo; el italiano, a saber que le hizo, y el tatuador, bueno, le dijo que era temporal. Itachi no es inocente, solo sabe que debe cuidar de sí misma y la seguridad de los demás y no tomar, bueno, o eso siempre le ha dicho Madara.

¿Reviews?


	3. La boda

La boda

_Aclaración: _Aún no me queda claro si el kage Onoki es o no el abuelo de Deidara, pero de cualquier forma aquí sí lo es.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Todo se preparó en un segundo, pero este día por alguna razón me pareció eterno, y a la vez, el que más nervios me provocaba…la víspera de la boda. En casa de Itachi, los novios no deben verse ese día, en realidad eso de la mala suerte no me cae en gracia, pero terceros hacen que de alguna manera se siga de ley.

El tan esperado día, el día en que me convierto en la esposa de Madara Uchiha. Estoy segura de esto, pero aun así, hay algo que me atormenta desde hace meses…el status que deberé de tomar siendo su esposa, teniendo en cuenta en serio la posición en la que se encuentra y de cómo deberé de comportarme.

Pero mi forma de ser fue precisamente lo que lo enamoró, yo ya no soy una niña, no me importaba el tener que cambiar mi forma de vida, ya que el estar con él lo valía, y tal vez ni siquiera cambiaría, pero de cualquier forma, solo hasta hoy me puse a pensar, que después de todo, tal vez yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él, y me angustiaba pensar de que así lo era.

.

.

_— ¡Deidara-sama! ¡Urge que tome una decisión sobre el trato con los accionistas!_

_— ¡Deidara-sama! ¡La junta con los inversionistas es en cinco minutos!_

_— ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntaba confundida. Me encontraba en la oficina de Madara, vestida de traje y con un formal y espantoso corte estilo Bob_—. _¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI CABELLO, UHN?_

_— ¡Deidara-sama! ¡Las cifras están cayendo! ¿Qué medidas hay que tomar?_

_— ¡N-no lo sé! ¿Por qué me lo preguntan a mí? ¿Dónde esta Madara? —bajo mi mirada hacia el escritorio._

_"Deidara. Presidenta Corporativa"_

_— ¿Q-qué? —una foto de Madara se encontraba al lado, el ya está muerto._

_— ¡Deidara-sama! ¿Rojo, azul, o con chispitas de menta?_

_._

_—Y en otras noticias, la empresa Akatsuki ha quedado en la ruina total, ya que la sucesora del difunto fundador, Madara Uchiha, no supo mantener la empresa en la cima, esto ha ocasionado un despido masivo ocasionado por la caída de la economía mundial en un 79%_

_—_…¡AAAAAHHH! ¡EL AZUL! ¡EL AZUL!_ — _Despierto de golpe tirando de gritos, al parecer era una pesadilla, y mi cabello se encontraba bien. Una posibilidad de ser la dueña de Akatsuki era una locura, ni aun si Madara de verdad falleciera. De pronto recordé a Usagi y a Obito, los dos Uchiha que reaparacieron años después con explicaciones tremendamente extrañas, pero el que Madara las creyera bastaba. Me contó de la posibilidad de otro pariente lejano llamado Shisui y no más, pero esa era otra historia. La cosa es que, es un caso así ya esta decidido que Obito se encarga de Akatsuki, aunque por laguna razón no me cae bien…un segundo… ¿De verdad seré tan mala como para quebrar Akatsuki?

Un motón de cosas comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, me preocupaba no poder conciliar el sueño y ser una desastre para el día de mañana… ¿Cuál es el maldito problema que tiene conmigo el de allá arriba? …¿O de verdad será Jashin-sama?

…

.

.

.

.

Ya todo estaba listo, mañana será el día en que unamos nuestras vidas, la larga espera de once años y todas las cosas que tuvimos que pasar, no eran nada a comparación de este día. Estoy seguro de esto, no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea ella, con la persona que no dejé de buscar hasta casi morir por pelear por ella, pero algo me preocupa; el pensar si la vida que le daría a Deidara la hará realmente feliz, teniendo en cuenta que tal vez sería algo duro, yo no quiero que tenga que cambiar por mi culpa, pero soy yo contra la sociedad entera.

.

_— ¡Muajajajajá! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡Es mi querido cuñado! ¡Muajajajajá!_

_Era un sitio oscuro, una Hidan gigante tenía a Madara atrapado en un río de lava._

_— ¡Un momento Hidan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_—Nunca me imaginaría que nos volveríamos a encontrar…. ¡Y ahora somos familia! ¡Muajajajajá!_

_— ¡Espera!... ¡Con la guadaña no! ¡Con la guadaña no! — rogaba desesperado, cuando sintió que un agujero negro lo succionaba desde la cabeza._

— ¡WAAAAAAAA! — Despierto de golpe, mi corazón se me salía del pecho, al parecer era una pesadilla, o más bien una predicción futura.

….

No dormí nada anoche, el sueño volvía a atormentarme cuando trataba de dormir, todos donde yo arruinaba la reputación de Madara, y uno donde Sasori estaba vivo, y supuestamente yo lo había engañado, y eso hacía ver a Madara como un idiota, porque un virus informático lo difundía a nivel mundial, una pesadilla.

Hidan e Itachi me ayudaban a arreglarme, me alegraba que Hidan fuera experta en ocultar un desvelo con el maquillaje.

El vestido de mi madre, algo de ella que me acompañara este día, me ponía triste el pensar, de que mi padre tampoco estaba aquí, que no me entregaría en el altar.

.

.

Nos habíamos retardado un poco, todo tenía que estar perfecto. Ya estando a punto de entrar, mi abuelo miraba fijamente mi estómago, de una extraña manera.

—Abuelo… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta extrañada.

—… ¡Ajá! ¡Haz engordado! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no esperarían a tener un bebé dentro del matrimonio! ¡WAAA! —Al parecer no era la única que pretendía golpearlo en la cabeza, Hidan se me había adelantado.

— ¡Joder Onoki! ¡No está esperando un bebé! ¡Colóquese o le juró que no respondo!

—…Gracias hermana.

— ¡No hay problema! ¡Empecemos! _—_ animaba Hidan emocionada, sería raro que fuera por mí, solo que ya quería torturar a Madara como acompañante.

Hidan se adelantó, e Itachi terminaba de acomodar el velo.

—Madara tiene muchos invitados, ¿Quiénes son todos esos? —Un montón de extraños de porte estirado estaban en la iglesia.

—La mayoría son conocidos del trabajo, no entendí muy bien porque están invitados—responde Itachi.

—Tsk…no los quiero aquí—sentí la mano de Itachi sobre mi hombro, encarándome de una manera seria.

—No te preocupes, son solo una bola de interesados, esta es tú boda y lo que pase no afectará en nada.

—…Gracias Itachi.

—Hermana Deidara, hermana—le corrige con dulzura.

.

Se abren las puertas, todos voltean a verme. Con paso decidido comienzo a caminar sobre la alfombra rumbo al altar, y ahí es donde todo inicia. Mis compañeros de la universidad, mis amigos, mi pequeña familia y las clásicas personas que en tu vida has visto, todos se encontraban ahí. A unos pasos de llegar, tomo todo el coraje para no comenzar a temblar, para voltearlo a ver. Ese momento en cámara lenta y que jamás olvidas, no era como las demás veces con un simple traje, era como un sueño, se veía tan calmado, y seguramente más decidido que yo. Mi abuelo me entrega.

.

_—Vaya chica, seguramente lo quiere por su dinero._

_—Escuché que es más joven que él._

_—Que hermosa es, la clásica amante._

_—No durarán mucho._

_._

No lo entendía, ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas? Bajo la mirada, no sé si era de tristeza o de coraje. En eso siento su mano y su mirada sobre mí, me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, no tienen idea de nada—me susurra con dulzura.

Sus palabras me tranquilizan, y me hacen ser mucho más firme.

—Todos los aquí presentes, nos encontramos aquí reunidos para testiguar la unión de estas dos almas en sagrado matrimonio—el sacerdote se dirige a nosotros—. ¿Vienen a contraer matrimonio libre y voluntariamente?

—Sí, venimos libremente.

— ¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda su vida?

—Sí, estamos decididos.

— ¿Se comprometen a quererse y guardarse fidelidad durante toda la vida?

—Sí.

Ahora seguía el Sí de nuestro matrimonio, la unión de nuestras manos y nuestras vidas, la mirada tranquila y fija del hombre que tanto amaba, provocaba el recorrido de un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, ese sueño que sea hace realidad.

—Yo, Madara Uchiha, te recibo a ti, Deidara, como mi mujer y me entrego a ti como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida—toma su mano y le coloca el anillo.

—Yo, Deidara, te recibo a ti, Madara Uchiha, como mi esposo y me entrego a ti como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida—toma su mano y le coloca el anillo.

—Madara, ¿Quieres recibir a Deidara como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Acepto.

—Deidara, ¿Quieres recibir a Madara como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Acepto.

— ¿Hay alguna persona aquí presente, que se oponga por alguna razón a la unión de estas dos personas? Que hable ahora, o calle para siempre.

Volteo levemente la mirada al notar un pequeño resplandor, un joven de traje blanco con una rosa roja me sonreía. Era Sasori…

—Por el poder que me confiere la Santa Iglesia, yo los declaro, marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia.

Este beso fue diferente, no era uno de esos comunes a los que les es tan difícil seguir el paso, era suave y pausado. Los ojos de ambos cerrados, que hacían que todo alrededor se fuera. Un beso que en ese momento solo transmitía sentimientos reales y honestos. Sencillamente, era amor.

Los aplausos de todos nos hacen volver a la realidad, algunos no cabían de la emoción, Itachi y Hidan estaban tan felices por mí, mi abuelo no paraba de llorar, y en ese momento lo recuerdo…el ya no estaba.

…

La hora de la fiesta, esas raramente donde el ambiente hace a todos bailar, reír, disfrutar de todos. Mi vestido era sorpresivamente desplegable, mientras que Madara dejaba a todas encantadas con su traje abierto, y su forma de bailar.

No lo sé, ni siquiera me importaba, si había ganado la simpatía por parte de la gente de Madara, ya que él, no necesito mucho esfuerzo para ganar el amor de toda mi gente, un hombre sincero y encantador.

A pesar de ser una boda, ambos estábamos de acuerdo que no queríamos una boda formal, una boda monótona como todas las demás, así que no quedó fuera una gran presentación: teclado a la derecha, mi querida Konan al fondo con la batería, Itachi con la guitarra, una más para mí y con el micrófono.

Al final, creo que yo también lo logré.

No acabó muy tarde la fiesta, de todas maneras, el yet privado también tiene un horario. La luna miel era aún para mí una sorpresa.

* * *

Sí, a Madara le da miedo Hidan. Ella lo acompaña ya que no hay madre, hermana o abuela, supongo que es así, no me tomé la molestia de buscar.

Lo sé, partes cursi, no tenía ni idea de que poner en el diálogo, es más largo pero de ser así sería muy cansado de leer.

Tengo entendido que el estilo Bob es corto, con las puntas en forma de herradura inclinada, pues igual al corte de pelo de Samui.

_Aclaración: _No es que hayan esperado once años para casarse, hace once años que se encontraron por primera vez, diez años después se reencontraron, amor, muerte, persecución y otras cosas, y al final, se pudieron casar. Esa novela se centra en todo lo que pasó al reencontrarse diez años después, se llama "Pequeño mundo", que pueden encontrar en mis fics, o con la misma clasificación.

_Aclaración: _Sasori aparece como una ilusión que solo Deidara pudo ver, un amor que siempre estará en sus recuerdos. El ya está muerto.

¿Reviews?


	4. Cuñados

Cuñados

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

—Aún nos falta más de la mitad.

—No te preocupes Kakuzu, sabremos solucionar esto.

Ambos ya pedimos un adelanto, pero el elevado costo de este tipo de operaciones está totalmente fuera de discusión.

¿Porqué nuestro tonto orgullo es más grande? Bueno, en realidad del lado de Kakuzu, ya que a mí no me cuesta nada el ir con Deidara para que, ¿me regale? todo el dinero que nos hace falta, siempre me puede sacar de apuro. En este caso, necesitamos el dinero para la operación de Shiro; desde que nació su corazón ha sido débil y necesita de muchos cuidados.

— ¡Ya se Kakuzu! Puedo cobrar ese seguro que te comenté si "accidentalmente" me tiro desde el noveno-

— ¡Por Dios Hidan! ¡Por supuesto que no voy a permitir que hagas eso! ¡Encontraremos otra solución que no sea mutilarte! Iré a revisar las cuentas en el banco.

—Claro amor, yo también buscaré, no te… preocupes—su tono de voz cambió con una mirada lasciva y sospechosa.

— ¿En qué piensas Hidan? —pregunta Kakuzu ante la nada confiable mirada de Hidan.

— ¡Nada!

…

Después de unas horas, Hidan regresó con un maletín que traía al parecer el dinero que sobraba, pero multiplicado por diez.

— ¿Queeé? ¿De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero Hidan? —pregunta alarmado Kakuzu, siendo Hidan, de alguna descabellada manera quizás no legal consiguió todo ese dinero.

—Sencillo Kakuzu…

_(FlashBack)_

—_Tiene una llamada, Deidara-sama._

—_Gracias Ai, en seguida voy._

_Deidara dejó la sala de estar, Hidan se encontraba de visita y Madara las acompañaba sentado en un sofá individual. Y ahí se encontraban los dos solos, matándose con la mirada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que esta meditara un piano gigante que le cayera encima, o al menos que lo partiera en cuatro como si se tratara de un rayo._

_No era necesario que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, algo que quedó entre los dos y que por nada en el mundo debían saberlo Deidara y Kakuzu, no era nada precisamente malo, de hecho fue fuera del matrimonio, pero de cualquier forma por nada en todo el maldito universo debían de enterarse. Una noche que no llegó ni a un simple beso, una noche donde el karma y la coincidencia se pasaron de la raya, una noche donde conocieron de manera oficial, a la peor persona que podría ser su compañero, ni siquiera tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que él sea un perdedor de 5 minutos, o que ella debajo de esa ajustada vestimenta solo contenga farsa, para nada, de hecho, el solo imaginárselo les producía escalofríos._

_._

—_Ahora que lo tengo de frente desde hace media hora, no esta tan mal, de hecho es guapo pero, ¿Qué carajos le vio Deidara?_ —_se preguntaba Hidan barriendo a Madara con la mirada._

—_Parece de la edad de Deidara, nadie me desmiente de que es una excelente empleada… simpática… Por Dios…Kakuzu, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?_

—_ ¡No soy ninguna vaca! Si fuera mujer sería obvio que lo dijera por envidia… ¡Pero yo no soy ninguna vaca!_ —_recordaba algo ofendida ese día en que Madara terminó de hartarse de su fino vocabulario._

—_Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen "pelos necios", incluso "chiquillo presumido", ¿¡Pero flacucho!? ¡No soy ningún flacucho! ¡Me agarró desprevenido! … ¡No es como si fuera el primero que la llamara vaca!_

—_Tal vez sea-… ¡AGGH! ¿¡QUÉ ME IMPORTA!?_ —_se peleaba la enorme mujer plateada._

—_De seguro fueron sus ojos, o tal vez su color de piel… ¿En serio alguien se enamoraría de algo así? Tal vez no sea su piel, tal vez sea~…tal vez sea~…. ¿Qué?_ —_ pensaba con un poco de curiosidad el hombre de traje, aunque lo supiera ocultar muy bien, le intimidaba la mujer que tenía enfrente._ —_ No lo entiendo_—_pensaba Madara, la incomodidad hacía que comenzara a jugar con su fleco._

—_No lo entiendo_—_pensaba Hidan, la incomodidad la hacía arallar los cojines._

_Madara se levantó para alcanzar otro dulce de arroz. Hidan ya no lo contemplaba, y comenzaba a aburrirse, ya estaba cerca cuando sin verlo pateó tan fuerte la mesa de centro que hizo que Madara se le cayera encima, y lo peor era que se había atorado, era cuestión de segundos para que Deidara regresara, y si los veía, iba a despegarlos para después azotarlos con la cabeza._

_—Me la debes—le susurró Hidan a la ¿cabellera? de Madara mientras se acomodaba, aún con él encima._

_— ¿E-eh? —todavía estaba en shock como para procesar esas últimas palabras, pero aún primero, sintió que Hidan apoyaba su pie para quitárselo de encima, no para patearlo, sacarlo volando._

_Deidara regresó y contempló a Madara pálido, alborotado y prensado de las uñas en el sofá, mientras que Hidan se sacudía desesperadamente con un pañuelo, era algo que en realidad no podía explicarse._

_—… ¿Qué pasó aquí? —pregunta Deidara curiosa al ver a ese par tan sospechoso._

_— ¡El candelabro! ¡S-sacó chispas y…y…juraría que una araña se metió en mi blusa! —eso último lo dijo volteando a ver a Madara, al parecer era una frase de doble sentido._

_— ¡S-si! Así fue Deidara, pegó un gran susto, pero ahora mismo hago que lo cambien._

_Deidara miró arriba para ver que al parecer el candelabro se mecía._

_—….Ajá._

_(Final del FlashBack)_

—…sabes lo buena que soy para el póker, aposté el dinero que ya teníamos…sencillo.

.

.

.

.

—_ ¡Ah, ah! ¡En efectivo!_

* * *

Tal vez exageré, pero Madara y Hidan fracasarían como pareja, y el que tengan que verse tan seguido por ser familia, les provoca detestarse, detestar al otro internamente, claro está.

Sería una tarántula, me imagine a una pobre arañita, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que Madara entraba perfecto en la descripción, no por nada se ganó su apodo de pelos necios.

Hidan es genial, la exageración de la patada es en recuerdo a la adaptación del cuento Hansel y Gretel al cine…no la vean, en serio.

Después de semanas de escribir el borrador, me puse a pensar: Si Hidan y Kakuzu son empleados de la gran empresa Akatsuki, ¿Es que acaso no tienen seguro? Pero como ingeniárselas para algo coherente era fastidioso, ahí muere.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

¿Reviews?


	5. El crucero

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Aclaración: No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, de hecho déjenlos en paz, son humanos con derechos, incluso puede ser tu mejor amiga o amigo… en fin, la historia es para atormentar a Madara y a Deidara, con todas las escenas cómicas que pude._

* * *

**El crucero**

Fue una sorpresa, un súper crucero de tres semanas de California a España. Ya estábamos a punto de subir cuando necesite comprar pastillas para el mareo.

.

.

Otra pareja se encontraba muy molesta en recepción, por la pérdida de su equipaje y el error en la reservación del crucero, aclarando su situación de forma muy grosera con la mujer que los atendía. Era un hombre de ojos claros, cabello largo, oscuro y algo alborotado, con varios kilos de más y rostro ovalado. La mujer era una morena de ojos verdes, cabello largo con fleco y coleta, color amarillo huevo y raíces oscuras, más alta que su compañero y cuerpo algo esquelético. Cuando la recepcionista dio la vuelta para darles unos nuevos pases, la pareja llegó a su límite y se fue sin decir nada, pero a ella no se le olvidaba su grosera forma de hablar, haciendo a propósito un pequeño cambio para en serio arruinarles su crucero.

—Aquí tiene sus…

En eso Madara y Deidara llegaban para tomar sus boletos, y al volver, la cara de sorpresa de la mujer no se hizo esperar ante el gran cambio de los molestos pasajeros: un apuesto hombre de ojos oscuros, cabello largo, oscuro y alborotado, mirada afilada y un atuendo de verano que lo hacía verse todo un sueño; mientras que la mujer era de piel clara, ojos azules, largo cabello rubio con fleco y coleta, de menor estatura que la de su compañero y un cuerpo bonito.

— ¡Rápido Madara! ¡Tengo que ir al baño! —decía apresurada Deidara, tomando rápidamente los boletos y jalando a su compañero hacia el crucero que les correspondía.

La mujer preocupada giró su mirada para darse cuenta, de que la verdadera pareja estaba en otra parte.

—_… ¡Hay no!_

.

.

Ambos llegaron con paso rápido hacia su habitación, que era enorme y con perfecta vista. Madara cargó a Deidara hacia la cama mientras jugueteaban divertidos.

—Oye Madara… ¿Por qué hay un espejo en el techo? —pregunta Deidara ante el sorpresivo y enorme espejo.

—…Supongo que es para retar las mejores posiciones el uno con el otro—responde con picaría.

—Ah… ¿paquete romántico? —pregunta Deidara arceando una ceja sin dejar de observarlo.

—No, los temáticos son horribles—en eso suena el celular—.Diablos…Izuna.

— ¡Hey! ¡No quiero trabajo de por medio! —le reclama Deidara.

En eso Deidara se levanta y estira los brazos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta Madara.

—Quiero ver el crucero… ¿ya vienes?

—Después de esto tendré todo el mes para ti, lo siento—responde sin despegar su mirada del celular.

—Está bien… me adelantaré.

El ambiente era muy festivo, el crucero tenía muchas actividades y no estaba del todo mal, por alguna razón, había poca gente agrupada de forma mixta, cuando decidí acercarme a un grupo de mujeres.

.

.

.

La había perdido de vista, el ambiente sí que era festivo, tal vez demasiado, por alguna razón, había poca gente agrupada de forma mixta, cuando decidí acercarme a un grupo de hombres.

.

.

.

El ambiente me comenzaba a figurar un poco extraño, hasta que…

…

¡~!

¡~!

¡~!

El ambiente me comenzaba a figurar un poco extraño, hasta que…

…

¡~!

¡~!

¡~!

— ¿Pero que demonios? —se pregunta Deidara confundida.

— ¿Vienes sola güerita~?

— ¡WAAA! —sale corriendo del lugar.

.

.

— ¿Pero que demonios? — se pregunta Madara aterrado.

— ¿Qué onda hermoso? El cabello largo es taaan sexy~

— ¡AAAH! —sale corriendo del lugar.

.

.

—_ ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es un crucero…!_—piensa Deidara mientras busca a Madara, cuando entre todo entra a una pista hetera, sin dejar de ser inusual.

.

.

—_ ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¡Esto es un crucero…!_—piensa Madara mientras busca a Deidara, cuando entre todo entra a una pista hetera, sin dejar de ser inusual.  
….

¡~!

¡~!

¡~!

En eso ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar, hasta que chocaron de espaldas, volteando asustados con una pose de Karate, sintiéndose tan aliviados de encontrarse.

— ¡Madara!... ¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, UHN! —pregunta encolerizada Deidara, al parecer, no lo conocía bien.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Debió ser un error en la recepción! —justifica Madara confundido.

— ¡Oye amiga! Preséntame a tu acompañante~ —le dice un joven rubio a Deidara.

— ¡Ya no se a que género atraes más, uhn! —se queja Deidara.

Madara miraba a todos lados, para después tomar a Deidara de la muñeca y llevarla rápidamente a la habitación. Cuando llegaron, cerraron la puerta jadeando apresuradamente, habían visto muchas cosas en el trayecto.

Cuando Madara volvió en sí, Deidara ya lo contemplaba fijamente cruzada de brazos.

—Y bien… ¿Qué estás esperando? —le pregunta Deidara con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

— ¿Qué? No puedo hacer que el crucero regrese.

— ¡No pero…! Puedes llamar por un yate, un helicóptero… ¡lo que sea!

—Es que no se puede.

— ¿Cómo que no se puede? ¿De qué te sirve ser Madara Uchiha, uhn? —le pregunta extrañada.

—Olvide mi teléfono satelital…y este ya no tiene alcance en aguas internacionales—justifica Madara resignado.

—… ¡ESTA BIEN! …¡Está bien! …podemos con esto…es solo un mes, no es como si fueran a comernos—dice Deidara no muy segura de sus palabras, después de todo, ella era la que quería que Madara no se involucrara en nada del trabajo.

—… ¿Figurativamente…o en doble sentido? —pregunta Madara confundido.

— ¡No importa, uhn!

—…

—…Madara.

— ¿Si? Dime.

— ¡QUIERO QUE ME LLEVES A PARIS DESPUÉS DE ESTO, UHN!

—Si es que llegamos—murmura para sí.

— ¿QUEEE?

— ¡Seguro! ¡No hay problema!

.

_Día 2: La boda_

—Es como todas, ambos se ven felices—opina Deidara sentada al lado de Madara.

—Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué algunos hombres traen puesto un vestido y algunas mujeres traje? —pregunta extrañado.

Deidara se voltea a verlo con una seca mirada de impresión.

—…no tengo ni idea.

_Día 3: Despedida de solteras_

—"Deidara, esto puede echar a perder mi actividad sexual al menos unos 3 meses"—.Le decía Madara perturbado por WiFi.

—"Pareces nuevo, en realidad no es tan diferente a un despedida normal, solo hay bailarines de tubo en vez de equipo de bomberas. Además, te dije que ese chico no era Izuna".

—"¡Por detrás sí se le parecía!" —se defiende avergonzado.

—"Te dije que él no es gay".

— "Oye—voltea Madara hacia todos lados—, ahora que lo veo somos la única pareja hetera".

—"…Lo sé amiga".

— "¿Eh?"

_Día 4: Amigo gay_

— ¿Quién era ese? —pregunta Deidara al verse alejar a un lindo chico rubio de ojos azules y paso extraño.

—Se llama Yudai, me cayó bien—dice Madara sin rodeos.

—Ah… ¿pero es el pasivo verdad?

— ¿Qué no es obvio?

—Bien.

_Día 5: Amiga lésbica._

— ¿Una conocida tuya? —pregunta Madara al verse alejar una hermosa chica de ojos oscuros, largo cabello alborotado y atuendo provocativo.

—Se llama Daika, la conocí en el spa.

Madara se quedó observando el cabello de esa chica, era exactamente igual al suyo.

—Deidara, ¿Te pareceré atractivo aún si me corto el cabello?

— ¿¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo crees que voy a permitir que te lo cortes? ¡Con lo sexy que eres así, uhn! —responde algo ofendida.

—…B-bueno.

_Día 6: Pasarela._

_Tema: Carnaval, Río de Janeiro, Brasil._

— ¡Oye! ¡Ese vestido esta hermoso! Madara, ¿podemos conseguirlo?

—No veo porque no.

_Atención espectadores, a terminado el desfile de moda masculino, en unos minutos comenzará el desfile de moda femenino con el tema, Moda del siglo XIX._

—… ¿Qué no acabamos de ver a las mujeres? —pregunta Madara confundido.

Deidara no decía nada, parecía pálida.

— ¿Deidara? ¿Te sientes bien?

—…_U-un hombre, t-tiene mejor busto que yo…_—se miraba decepcionada.

_Día 7: Concurso de Belleza._

— ¿Ya viste? Es idéntica a Celia Cruz.

—…Es hombre Deidara.

—…Ya voy aprendiendo—responde con una sonrisa.

_Día 8: La boda._

—Esta boda es más linda que la boda gay—opina Deidara.

— ¿Es una boda lésbica? Creí que era otra gay—dice Madara confundido.

—Claro que no, tan solo mira esa anatomía.

—…Ah.

—… ¿Te he dicho que tu cabello es muy lindo? Me recuerdas a Daika.

Madara traga saliva preocupado.

_Día 9: Despedida de solteros._

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo horas buscándote! ¡Estaba preocupado! —reclama Madara al ver a Deidara entrar a la habitación hecha un desastre.

—Ya te dije, fui a pasear con Daika.

—Tsk…—voltea a ver su reloj de mano— ¿¡Más de cinco horas!

—Me invitó a una despedida, el lugar se prendió y ya no queríamos irnos, siento no haberte avisado.

—Bueno… ¿te divertiste?

—Fue bastante genial, es divertido tener a una amiga lésbica, son experiencias nuevas.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Madara confundido.

_Día 10: ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?_

—Oye amigo, ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —le pregunta un amable cantinero a Madara.

—Soy empresario.

—Eso es genial, ¿y te va bien?

—Bastante bien.

— ¿Y estás casado?

—Sí, una bellísima esposa.

—Ah… ¿Y han pensado en tener hijos?

—Tal vez tres o más.

—Eso es genial, mi esposo y yo tenemos una linda niña.

Madara escupe el trago de vuelta a la copa—. ¿A sí? P-pues mi esposo y yo también… queremos una niña.

.

.

.

—Oye linda, ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —le pregunta una amiga de Daika a Deidara.

—Pues, tengo pensado realizar un doctorado, pero mi esposo me da todo lo que necesito.

—…Pues es una chica afortunada—le dice con picaría.

Deidara escupe el trago de vuelta a la copa—.G-gracias, en verdad yo soy la afortunada.

_Día 11: Primer beso_

—Que bueno que llegas Madara, ¿A dónde fuiste? —pregunta Deidara al escucharlo llegar a la habitación.

—…No quiero hablar de eso—responde con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—…Ya no sé.

_Día 12: Primer beso_

—Al fin llegas Deidara… ¿Quieres ir a la piscina?

—No…acabo de venir de ahí—responde con la mirada perdida.

—… ¿No quieres volver a ir conmigo?

—Hoy no, hoy no me siento muy bien.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Una máquina del tiempo, un garrote y medio litro de leche.

— ¿Eh?

_Día 13: Película XXX_

Madara regresaba de estar con Yudai con la mirada baja. Deidara lo esperaba sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, con su cara recargada con una mano, el cabello rubio completamente suelto, un tremendamente provocativo negligé negro y un delineador que remarcaba unos penetrantes ojos azules. Era algo bastante claro, pero Madara simplemente no tenía intención de tirársele encima como una fiera esa noche.

—Lo siento Deidara, hoy no.

—… ¿Qué? —pregunta Deidara algo más que sorprendida, preocupada.

Madara se acerca a la cama únicamente para sentarse.

—Hoy solo quiero dormir.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Eso no! ¡Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora, uhn! —le reclama ofendida.

Madara voltea a verla de arriba abajo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Si quieres, aunque siempre hubo mejores días.

—…—Deidara quedó hecha piedra al escuchar eso último, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

— ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEER! —gritaba Deidara desesperada, solo había una explicación para eso.

_Día 14: Película XXX_

Deidara regresaba de estar con Daika con la mirada baja. Apenas puso un pie en la habitación y sintió un fuerte tirón. Un segundo después se encontraba contra la cama, con Madara encima de ella.

—Voy a recompensarte lo de ayer como no tienes idea—acerca su rostro al suyo con una mirada pícara.

—Ah…bueno.

—No creas que yo acepto un no por respuesta, aunque seas tú la que no quiera esta noche.

—…Ya lo sabía.

.

.

.

_—__ ¡Argh! ¡D-Deidara! ¡Uhg~! ¡Ah!_

_—__ ¡M-Madara! ¡M-Mas r-rápido! ¡Kjj…jajajajajaja!__ —Deidara comenzó a reír sorpresivamente._

_—__ ¿Eh? ¿Deidara?_

_—__ ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Tsk…jajajajajaja! ¡AHHHHHHHHH~! ¡POR DIOS~! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

Madara tragó saliva preocupado, no entendía si se lo estaba haciendo endemoniadamente bien, o ridículamente mal.

— ¿Deidara?

_Día 15: Intrusos en el crucero._

Deidara regresó corriendo a la habitación con el corazón en la garganta.

— ¿Deidara? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Madara preocupado.

—Sospechan de nosotros—le responde con una mirada aterrada.

—… ¿Y ahora?

—El problema es que yo les dije que tú eres mi esposo… ¡Y soy mujer!

—No… ¡Yo les dije que tengo esposa!... ¡Y yo soy hombre!

—… ¡Por favor no me mates! —le suplicaba Deidara.

—…No estaba pensando en eso, pero Deidara, no me obligues a ser yo.

—…_ ¡Ahora si, me van a comer! _Claro que no—le dice con una sonrisa.

_Día 16: Maquillaje_

— ¿Entonces que pensabas ponerte? —regaña Madara.

—No sé, es solo que me queda muy grande—se queja Deidara.

—Usa mi reloj, suéltate el cabello y hazte ver cansada.

— ¿Y con eso me veré como un chico?

—Uno muy hermoso, solo vuelve tu voz más grave.

—…esta bien—le responde con la mirada apenada.

_Día 17: Somos una pareja gay._

Ahora nadie sospecharía de ellos. Aunque las palabras "esposa" y "esposo" también son usadas para referirse a una pareja del sexo opuesto, lo único que diferencian es al dominante en la relación basándose en una inequidad de género. Y ya que ambos abrieron la boca, tenían que, adaptarse a su pareja.

Deidara vestía traje de gala, el saco se le veía extraño y al tener que adaptar el pantalón a su estatura, el saco se veía claramente desproporcionado, y después de varias horas, un amplio busto fue cambiado por un torso "solo algo grande". Un poco de maquillaje que le hacia ver una mirada cansada, su normal fleco y el cabello suelto, ocultando la capa más larga dentro del traje, hacían ver a Deidara como un lindo chico, y para disimular lo mayor posible, un royal en la muñeca derecha.

Pero esa, era precisamente la idea.

_Día 18: Ayudando a Yudai._

—Es tanto el sentimiento, que me arde el corazón—hablada entrecortado un tristísimo Yudai, que contemplaba a un amor que era tal vez imposible.

Madara se le quedó viendo un rato más, hasta que se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a aprovechar que soy mujer para ayudarte Yudai.

—Pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ptff, soy Madara Uchiha, ¿qué no soy capaz de hacer? —le responde con una sonrisa.

.

.

— ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? Creía que irías a tomar algo con Yudai—pregunta Deidara al verlo entrar a la habitación.

—Es solo que… estará ocupado por las próximas tres horas.

—…Bueno.

_Día 19: Ayudando a Daika._

— ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? —hace una pregunta al aire una molesta Daika, que ve a su amor con otra persona.

— ¿Qué tiene ella que esa boba le hace caso? —trata de consolar Deidara al ver que la escena la hacía sentir mal—. ¿Por qué no das el primer paso?

—No podría soportar el rechazo—le responde con la mirada baja.

Deidara se le queda viendo un rato más, para terminarse lo que quedaba de tequila de un sorbo.

—Espérame cinco minutos…no, mejor ocho y medio.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a tener una pequeña charla con ella.

— ¡E-espera Deidara-chan! ¡Eres un hombre ahora!

—No, soy tu orgullosa ex novia que no pudo dominarte.

—… ¿Eh?

—Manda el Royal a mi habitación—le dice mientras le entrega el reloj.

**.**

**.**

—Que bueno que regresas Deidara, ¿Te aburriste de estar con Daika?

—No, es solo que ahora tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

—…Fue un buen gesto de tu parte.

—Que te digo, soy demasiado uke para poder con ella.

_Día 20: Resignación_

—Lo único bueno de esto es que puedo besarte en público.

— ¿Te digo algo? Esto fue divertido.

_Día 21: Fin del recorrido._

El crucero arribó en España, pero no podían dejar su disfraz aún, Madara tenía conocidos que por ningún motivo podían verlo bajar ese crucero, Deidara no tenía problema, tan solo no quería dejarlo solo.

Madara llevaba un kimono mixto hasta el suelo, las uñas pintadas de negro y su rostro totalmente aclarado con maquillaje. Litro y medio de acondicionador que hacían lucir su cabello más sedoso y hermoso de lo normal, pero con un detalle, tinte para el cabello, haciéndolo lucir no solo brillante, si no plateado. Como era difícil hacer lucir a Madara como una marimacha sin denigrarlo y/o delatarlo al mismo tiempo, fue convertido en albino para poder llevar puestos unos lentes especiales para ellos, que son unas grandes gafas con rejillas horizontales, normalmente de color blanco, que se usan para cuidarlos del sol directo. Todo eso hacía ver a Madara como una mujer grande, misteriosa, y plana.

—Ahora… ¿quieres que te lleve a París? —le pregunta Madara a Deidara.

—No, tengo un lugar en mente—le dice mientras su rostro se notaba misterioso.

—Bueno, acompáñame a cambiarme.

.

.

El lugar era peligroso, todo pasajero y asustado turista se alejaba rápidamente, no era tan necesario (para alivio de ellos) que la seguridad interfiriera, ya que con Madara era suficiente para detenerla.

Deidara se encontraba hecha una fiera, pataleando e intentando por todos los medios, zafarse de los brazos de Madara para así poder, asesinar a los estúpidos encargados de ese crucero.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ESOS IDIOTAS ME VAN A ESCUCHAR, UHN! —gritaba Deidara tratando de quitarse a Madara de encima, pero era un niño pequeño contra su padre, una graciosa escena, al parecer chibi.

— ¡N-no entendemos cómo pudo haberles sucedido eso señorita! —se defendía el pobre recepcionista que le tocó estar cara a cara contra Deidara.

—Escuche…—puso ambas manos sobre la recepción con aire amenazante, tomando aire para hablar—he pasado las últimas tres semanas pensando que cosas pueden ser peor que esta, estoy disfrazada de "hombre", hubo días en los que no sabía que rayos pasó la noche anterior… ¡Y no le diré dónde me encontré un tatuaje! ¡Necesito saber a quien voy a despedazar, uhn! —amenazaba Deidara aumentando su histeria.

—Deidara…—Madara posa una mano en su hombro, hablándole calmadamente al oído—yo me encargo.

Los nervios de Deidara se calmaron bruscamente, asistiendo con la mirada, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Madara se posicionaba de la misma forma con la mirada baja.

.

.

Ya no se sabía quien era más terrorífico, quién era el más psicópata, o quién era el más loco, con la diferencia de que Madara era elegantemente aterrador. Después de eso, los encargados imploraron perdón, ofreciéndoles boletos de primera clase en una línea aérea de lujo para su regreso completamente gratis.

Después de unas horas, Deidara y Madara ya se encontraban en el avión, Deidara aún no daba explicaciones, pero por alguna razón aún estaba disfrazada de hombre.

—No volveré a disfrazarme de hombre aunque mi vida dependa de eso—decía Deidara seriamente.

—… ¿Entonces? —preguntaba Madara, aún lo estaba.

Una azafata pasó al lado de sus asientos, contemplando a Madara embobada. Se acercó rápidamente un poco encima de Deidara, al parecer no vio que estaba ahí.

—Oye hermoso… ¿Necesitas una acompañante? —le decía con un mirada pícara mientras se relamía los labios.

— ¡Aléjate de él perra, él es mío, uhn! —interrumpió Deidara con una grave y masculina voz, mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

La azafata se quedó congelada un momento, con una mezcla de terror y decepción en su mirada, para después sudar frío, tomar rápidamente el carrito y salir huyendo.

Madara volteó a verla sorprendido.

—Bueno, solo después de llegar a casa—le dijo entre risas.

* * *

_Aclaración: _No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, de hecho déjenlos en paz, son humanos con derechos, incluso puede ser tu mejor amiga o amigo… en fin, la historia fue para atormentar a Madara y a Deidara, con todas las escenas cómicas que pude.

_Aclaración: _Sólo Yudai y Daika sabía que Deidara y Madara eran heterosexuales, ¿Por qué creen que se hicieron amigos?

_Aclaración: _Cómo hay crossplay de Deidara, también un hombre fácil puede ser Celia Cruz, sin ofender.

_Aclaración: _En el día 13, cuando Madara vio accidentalmente (sí, accidentalmente) una película XXX homosexual, estaba demasiado asceado como para hacerle el amor a Deidara.

_Aclaración: _Ni siquiera yo sé que habrá visto Deidara en esa película porno-lésbica, para no parar de reír mientras Madara la acortejaba.

_Aclaración: _Sí, algunos días Madara sospechaba de las preferencias sexuales de Deidara, ya que ella fue la que se comportó más extraño.

¿Reviews?


	6. El sueño

El sueño

_Advertencia: _Cursilería, y eso que yo soy todo menos eso.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_3:34 a.m._

En medio de un bonito sueño, cuando de repente, esa misma causa de hace ya un año y tres meses, Takeshi.

El no inesperado llanto que retumba la mansión, el no atenderlo de vez en cuando no lo daña de por vida, ya que ese día, no tenía ganas si quiera de levantarme.

—No te levantes, esta vez yo iré.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta, dicen que no puede haber palabras más bellas para una mujer, que bueno que yo no era ninguna cursi, pero de cualquier manera, me daba gusto que él fuera a verlo. Ya no era algo nuevo, la faceta de padre no se le complicó tanto, aunque apenas hace dos meses se veía tan tierno intentando. Supuse que ya no volvería a ese lindo sueño.

_3:53 a.m._

_._

_—Deja de llorar, despertarás a tu madre._

_._

Ha pasado un buen rato y aún sigue llorando. Supuse que sería inevitable el que yo tendría que levantarme.

Era una escena de nuevo tierna ya que aún tenía problemas, cuando me aproximé empezó a dejar de llorar.

—Parece que ya no soy necesaria.

—Fue porque te escucho venir, lamento que no haya podido calmarlo.

—…Estar con nosotros era lo que quería.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ya estaba en esa parte del sueño.

Después de juguetear tirando de nuestros cabellos, volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

_5:03 a.m._

—Ya perdí el sueño.

—Yo también—dice Deidara soltando un bostezo.

—Entonces, hay que aprovechar lo que queda de la madrugada— opina Madara pícaramente.

—…Pues está bien— responde Deidara sin rodeos encogiéndose en hombros.

—Qué raro que no te hayas resistido, le quita lo bueno del principio.

—No, es solo que después ya no vamos a tener la oportunidad.

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, no pasa nada si me retraso para el trabajo.

—No es por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

Me rodeo con sus brazos para tomar sus manos y acercarlos a mi vientre.

— ¿Es en serio? —le pregunta sonriente.

—Sí.

* * *

¿Qué les dije? Era un momento cursi, más corto de lo que pensé que quedaría.

No es porque no lo atienda, Madara de cualquier forma tiene trabajo aunque se pueda dar el lujo de faltar, y ¡Sí! Deidara está de nuevo embarazada.

¿Reviews?


	7. Primer¿amor?

Primer… ¿amor?

Una historia centrada en la pareja ateo/religiosa de Kakuzu y Hidan.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Terminó la demostración de Parkur de Shiro, después del combate de karate, después del recital de piano, y después de la obra de teatro, una niña brillante con gran talento, pero después de cuatro horas y media, en lo único en que uno piensa, es el la palabra "turnarse para la próxima".

—No me gustó ese chiquillo— opina Kakuzu del niño que acompañó a Shiro en el recital de piano—.Ella sola podía con toda la melodía.

— ¿Y qué quieres? Es su compañerito, además ese ni siquiera es el niño que le gusta.

— ¿¡QUE!? —pregunta Kakuzu alterado.

— ¡Nada! —En serio había creído que lo había dicho más bajo.

—De cualquier forma es muy pequeña.

— ¡Tiene doce años! ¡Yo a esa edad ya estaba-!

— ¡No quiero saber Hidan! —le reclama perturbado.

—Bueno como quieras… ¿todavía no encuentras a Shiro? —pregunta mirando a todos lados.

—No.

Shiro se encontraba hablando con un niño del equipo de basquetbol, para mi gusto, era bastante lindo, cabello café, piel clara y ojos verdes. Kakuzu y yo los estábamos espiando. ¿Por qué? ¡Qué importa!

—Es muy grande para ella—murmura Kakuzu.

—Solo por que sea del equipo de basquetbol no significa que sea mayor que ella, pero ya vámonos, no vaya a ser que lo ahuyentes.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuándo he hecho eso?

—Todo el tiempo, por eso piensas de que ningún niño se le acerca—volteo de nuevo a ver a los niños—… ¡Oye! ¡Creo que acaba de pedirle una cita!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Leo los labios, bueno no muy bien… espera.

— ¿Quien se lo pidió a quien?

—Dijo que no está interesado…chica extraña…tus padres son unos…

— ¿Qué dijo él de nosotros?

— ¿Eh?..Dijo que yo soy una extraña gritona…y que tú eres… un tacaño gruñón… y…no entendí eso último.

Shiro bajo la cabeza, parecía triste.

— ¡Ahora si lo mato! —aclaraba Kakuzu dispuesto a acercarse.

— ¡Espera! ¡Ella tiene que controlar eso! —lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

De pronto, Shiro apretó los nudillos, cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Tal vez la mitad sea… ¿cierta?...pero si te metes…insultar… ¿eh?

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Hidan? —pregunta Kakuzu.

Lo siguiente hasta a nosotros nos dolió, ya que comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna.

—Yo le enseñe eso.

—Que buen gancho al hígado—dice Kakuzu orgulloso.

—… ¿Tú le enseñaste eso? —pregunta Hidan ante esa patada con técnica.

—Creí que habías sido tú.

—Yo jamás hubiera podido levantarlo así del suelo—comentaba Hidan emocionada.

Cuando oficialmente quedó en el suelo, Shiro comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, mientras que fingíamos entrar como si apenas estuviéramos llegando.

—Te estábamos buscando hija, vamos a comer fuera.

— Si mamá— responde sonriente.

Me alegraba que lo hubiera tomado de buena manera. A lo lejos un chico lindo de cabello plateado le hacía señas a Shiro en forma de despedida, cuando volteo a ver a Kakuzu que al parecer lo miraba de forma amenazante.

—Es muy enano para ella—le murmura Kakuzu.

—….crecerá.

* * *

Fue un momento de falta de ideas, quedó más largo de lo que me imaginaba, el clásico papá celoso y aterrador y la madre entusiasta y conforme. Me imaginaba a Shiro con Takeshi Uchiha, pero luego me acordé de que ellos son primos…así que lo segundo es tal vez una historia corta de ellos dos, la enérgica Shiro que adora a su primo Takeshi, y el adorable Takeshi que se vuelve de gelatina con el solo escuchar su nombre, si hay algo peor que sus tremendas hermanas, es su prima Shiro.

¿Reviews?


	8. Día de San Valentín

Día de San Valentín

El protagonista de esta historia es el primogénito de Madara y Deidara, Takeshi Uchiha, en algunas partes la narración es echa por otro personaje, traté de que fuera lo más claro posible.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Con apenas nueve años de vida, era algo más que urgente el tener experiencia con mujeres, o al menos saber tratarlas. Me había enfrentado a cumpleaños, intercambios (masivos), cualquier día de hecho, las consecuencias de hacer un movimiento o gesto "demasiado lindo", pero nunca, nunca, a un día de San Valentín. Hasta ahora siempre hubo un percance, pero este año no.

Mi madre es la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, pero aquí el problema, era que yo soy la imagen de mi padre. Mamá me ha contado como era él antes de conocerlo, durante, y aún después de casados. No tenía que profundizar tanto porque lo veía…o lo vi.

_(FlashBack)_

_Era uno de esos aburridos días en los que acompañaba a papá a su trabajo. Todas las empleadas siempre han sido demasiado atentas y lindas conmigo. Nadie porta uniforme, solo una vestimenta formal y un gafete que los identifica. Era temporada de frío así que muchas traían blusa de cuello, pero tengo entendido que en las piernas también se siente frío, ya que por alguna razón, casi todas portaban falda._

_Normalmente el elevador tarda unos segundos en cerrarse, papá y yo fuimos los únicos en entrar, o eso creía. Su celular sonó cuando de repente se sintió un gran temblor y en un instante el elevador estaba a la mitad. Por alguna razón el elevador es algo lento y con mucha gente, tarda un poco más. Nadie salía, solo más y más mujeres entraban en cada parada._

_— ¡Oigan! Esa señorita ya la había visto, y a esa, y a esa, pero, un momento…_—_pensaba Takeshi. _

_Sabía que era distraído, pero en verdad que todas tenían algo distinto; parecían no tener falda, no es que me haya fijado, pero soy pequeño de estatura todavía, al parecer todas compran ropa de mala calidad ya que no estaba abotonada de frente, y sus miradas, eran de miedo._

_—¡Buenos días Madara-Sama! —dijeron al unísono todas las empleadas enérgicas y emocionadas._

_—Buen día, señoritas—contestó Madara gentilmente sin apartar su mirada del celular._

_Dos terceras partes acabaron con el oxígeno de un suspiro, mientras que las demás no dejaban de molerme las mejillas. Cuando papá está con su celular, entra en otro mundo, porque de no ser así, se habría dado cuenta de que todas las miradas de centraban en él, miradas fijas y a la vez perdidas, miradas muy sonrientes, pero que irradiaban un aire intimidante, con una pizca de, ¿Lujo? ¿Lujería? ¿Lujuria?... ¿Cómo era? En fin, como una costumbre, papá miró la hora en su reloj de mano que porta en la muñeca derecha, en eso, las sonrisas de la mayoría se borraron cambiando a un aire de desilusión, como un autoreflejo, y de pronto, el poco aire que aún quedaba, empezó a calentarse y calentarse. El elevador siempre me ha parecido tan aterrador, me aferro a un más a papá mientras cierro los ojos, cuando en eso me acaricia suavemente la cabeza, haciéndome entender que estamos por salir._

_Cuando el elevador se detuvo en nuestro piso, nadie se bajó a excepción de papá y yo, y el elevador volvió a bajar._

_—Oye papá, ¿de dónde son esas mujeres del gafete marrón?_

_—Del piso de dónde veníamos._

_—… ¿Ah?_

_(Final del FlashBack)_

No había nadie más indicado para pedirle un consejo. Hoy estaba en casa, así que no había mucho problema.

—Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntaba Takeshi en el marco de la puerta, como si tuviera temor de que su padre no lo dejara entrar sin anunciarse al estudio.

—Claro hijo, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —le respondía leyendo con la tableta, haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara.

—Bueno, hipotéticamente hablando—da unos pasos apresurados para quedar frente a él—, si una chica quisiera regalarte algo pero tú no tienes nada que obsequiarle, ¿Qué haces?

—Oye hijo si es por el día de san Valentín no te preocupes, solo acepta su regalo gentilmente.

— ¡Sí! Pero hipotéticamente si no fuera una y fueran dos, o tres… ¡o diez! —le dice haciendo una tierna mímica con las manos.

—Entonces hipotéticamente acepta de igual manera su regalo, y se gentil, ya que si es más de una, tendrás que ser desinteresado, hipotéticamente hablando— le contestaba divertido, no es como si esa suposición no llegara a ser cierta, se lleva en los genes, pero la pregunta era extraña.

—G-gracias, papá—estaba a punto de irse cuando regresa nervioso—. ¿Sabes dónde está mi casco para las guerras de pintura?

—Lo dejaste en el auto la última vez que te llevé.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Gracias!

…

—Takeshi—habla Deidara desde la cocina.

— ¿Si mamá? —detiene su paso de golpe para llegar a ella apresurado, adora mucho a su madre.

—Toma, tus hermanas olvidaron esta bolsa de dulces, si quieres puedes obsequiársela a alguien—le dice mientras le extiende una llamativa bolsa con un listón plateado.

— ¡S-si! Gracias mamá—estaba a punto de irme cuando mamá se acercó a tocar mi frente.

—Estás muy pálido querido, como cuando te baja la presión— le dice extrañada, era por otra cosa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Crees que sea suficiente para no ir hoy? —pregunta ansioso de una respuesta.

—No. Apúrate que no quiero una falta en tu historial.

—Ah~ ¡mamá! —comienza a hacer puchero.

—Sin peros, vete ya.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Espero que me den algo lindo en el intercambio! —comenta Tetsuya.

—Escuche de una muy buena fuente de que en el intercambio te tocó Asuma-kun—comenta con toda la maldad del mundo Takumi-chan.

— ¿¡QUEEEEEE!? ¡NO QUIERO OTRO KUNAI DE COLECCIÓN!

Mi mente estaba inquieta, ellas no besan, te golpean; ellas no te abrazan, te apachurran; ellas no se pelean, matan al más cercano, aunque seas tú, en verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Oye, Takeshi-oniisan, ¿Entraste en algún intercambio? —le habla Tetsuya chasqueándole los dedos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — vuelve en sí desorientado de la conversación.

— ¡YA LLEGAMOS! —interrumpe Takumi con un ensordecedor grito, para salir dela limo rápidamente.

— ¡SIII! ¡DATE PRISA ONIISAN! —le dice Tetsuya tomando una enorme bolsa con dulces, no se lo llevó jalando solo porque alcanzó a ver que buscaba algo.

— ¡SÍ! ¡EN UN MOMENTO LAS ALCANZO!... _¿Dónde está? ¿DONDE ESTA?_ —al parecer había olvidado el tan importante casco.

.

.

.

.

—_Demonios, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?_ —se preguntaba Takeshi al salir del auto, sin el casco tal vez dolería.

— ¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! —un ensordecedor grito acompañado de un temblor se dirigía rápidamente hacía Takeshi.

_— ¡HAY NO! ¡NI SIQUIERA HE PODIDO ENTRAR!_ —piensa Takeshi desesperado, a pesar de que el impacto venía de frente, miraba hacia todos lados preocupado, le han caído hasta de arriba.

No había a donde correr, no había donde esconderse, no había con que cubrirse. Eran tantas que no podía escucharlas. Agradecía y trataba de no ignorarlas, tantos empujones, gritos e, inentendibles llegues por detrás eran para ponerse algo alterado, hasta que…

Un ensordecedor silbido que calló a todas, ahí se encontraban mis hermanas con lentes oscuros, dos enormes bolsas y… ¿Una máquina de toques eléctricos? ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Todas ustedes! ¡Si pretenden acercársele a gozar de Takeshi-oniisan, van a tener que hacer fila y atenerse a las siguientes instrucciones, ne!... ¡Tetsuya, tú turno!

—Regla #1: Solo se permite una pasada por persona, queda totalmente prohibido intentar regresar a la fila.

Regla #2: Se permite cualquier tipo de regalo, a excepción de botellas selladas, atrapasueños y regalos con más de tres envolturas…¡Ya nos sabemos ese tipo de brujería!

Regla #3: Tienen solo una oportunidad de tomarse una foto con él. No se permiten besos ni llegues, solo UN abrazo para la pose si lo desean…. ¡Cuesta 500 yenes!

Regla#4: Si alguien de ustedes intenta colarse a la fila, se enfrentará a un toque eléctrico, y subirá de intensidad, así que mis condolencias a la que llegue a la máxima potencia.

Regla #5: Si no nos caen bien, ¡olvídense de Takeshi-oniisan ya que haremos su vida una pesadilla! ¡Por el momento aceptará su obsequio y sus sentimientos! ¡Entrevista con nosotras!

— ¡Haber espera! ¿Queeé? —interrumpe Takeshi ante esa loca intervención.

—Somos tus guardaespaldas Takeshi-oniisan y descuida, si alguna se filtra, de cualquier forma tendrá que vérselas con mami y papito suegros—le dice Takumi guiñándole un ojo.

—…Ayúdenme~— ruega al cielo desesperado, algunos traumas son horribles.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué clase de reglas son esas? ¿Quien se creen que son? —se queja alguna pobre diabla que no tiene idea de quienes eran ese par de rubias.

— ¿QUIEN DIJO ESO, NE? —pregunta, no, exige saber Takumi, al escuchar que alguien acababa de firmar sentencia de muerte.

Todas las demás la delataron con la mirada, la mirada de terror, lástima, pero a la vez triunfo ante la pobre desafortunada.

.

.

(Censurado)

.

.

Después de esa intervención, todas las demás no lo pensaron dos segundos en acomodarse en fila.

…_Esto es… muy divertido_— piensa con una leve sonrisa, como hermano mayor me nace querer protegerlas de todo, pero la única verdad es que son ellas mis más bellos ángeles guardianes.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? Está justo ahí.

No tenía la suficiente valentía para entregárselo. Su regalo era un balón de futbol, que al parecer era insignificante ante todos los presentes que las demás le daban. Aún me sonrojo y corro al estar tan cerca de él, de Takeshi-kun.

Una niña de ojos verdes y largo cabello azul, tan esponjado como un algodón, se encontraba oculta tras un árbol, contemplando como las demás se acercaban alegres y gustosas a entregarle un regalo a Takeshi, quien no dejaba de contemplarlo nerviosa y asustada, debatiendo entre quedarse escondida, o agarrar coraje para ir a la fila.

_(FlashBack)_

_Tenía miedo, había caminado por horas pero solo lograba perderse aún más. No debí alejarme de mi hermana mayor. _

_Comenzaba a llover, hasta que se volvió un aguacero que me impidió continuar. Estaba asustada, y el frio del agua comenzaba a caerme mal. La copa del árbol me resguardaba un poco, pero poco después comenzó a volverse tan fuerte que el agua me golpeaba la cara. A lo lejos logré divisar una sombra que corría a toda velocidad, pero al estar cerca de donde me encontraba, se detuvo, y comenzó a venir hacia a mí, y cuando quise correr, ya se encontraba frente a mí._

_—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Un lindo chico de ojos café, cabello alborotado, con una sombrilla y un balón de futbol, se acercó a mí de cuclillas para compartir la sombrilla._

_—N-no… estoy perdida…y tengo mucho frío._

_— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives?_

_Alcanzó a decirme su dirección cuando la fiebre se le subió, su nombre fue inentendible en ese momento. Me preocupaba que se desmayara justo aquí, no iba a saber que hacer. Solté el balón y la sombrilla para tratar de cargarla, y para mi suerte, era muy liviana, al fin y al cabo ya estaba cerca de la limo. Logré llevarla conmigo al auto para pedirle al chofer que me llevara a su casa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Corrí desesperada a casa, con la esperanza de se encontrara ahí esperándome, pero no estaba. Había parado de llover. Una lujosa limosina se detuvo en frente cuando un pequeño niño salió ayudando a mi hermana a poder caminar._

_—¡Mitsuko-chan! ¡Qué alegría que estés bien!_ —_me abalancé había a ella rompiendo a llorar._

_—Oneesan, tenía tanto miedo_—_le decía la pequeña aún temblando._

_— ¡Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita! ¡Muchas gracias! —agradecía con lágrimas su hermana mayor, había pasado una amarga tarde, no dejaba de abrazarla._

_—No tiene que agradecerlo señorita, ya me voy_…_que estés bien Mitsuko-san—dijo gentilmente mientras se disponía a entrar a la limo._

_—E-espera, ¿cómo te llamas? —le pregunta Mitsuko, preocupada de que se fuera tan aprisa._

_—Takeshi Uchiha, un placer Mitsuko-san_—_le dijo este con una gran sonrisa._

_—Takeshi-k-kun...g-gracias_—_le dijo un tanto apenada, su rostro le parecía tan lindo._

_(Final del FlashBack)_

Después me enteré que estábamos en la misma escuela, un chico encantador adorado por todas. No tengo idea de que decir o hacer cuando lo tengo tan cerca, por eso siempre salgo corriendo. La fila se estaba acabando, pero el solo pensar que sus hermanas seguían ahí me daba mucho miedo, pero en serio quería darle mi regalo, ya que por mi culpa había dejado su balón, quería agradecerle.

Unos minutos más me costaron para decidirme a ir, pero el timbre de entrada sonó y todos corrieron a clases.

Estaba tan deprimida que no me di cuenta que le día se fue volando. Caminaba frente a la escuela, sin percatarme que una limosina se estacionaba enfrente de mí.

— ¡QUITATE DE ENMEDIOOOOOO, NE! —Gritó a todo pulmón lo que para miradas lejanas pareció ser un rayo.

— ¡MUEVETEEEEEE! —Gritó a todo pulmón lo que para miradas lejanas parecía ser otro rayo.

— ¿EH? —un destello amarillo le pasó encima, dejándola marcada en el asfalto — ¿A-alguien anotó las placas del camión~? D-dolioó~ —decía entrecortada la pobre niña, tenía muchas dificultades para levantarse.

— ¿¡Estás bien!? —le dijo alguien tras de sí mientras ya levantaba como si fuese de porcelana, la mirada de Mitsuko aún estaba abajo por el shock.

Volteó mi mirada hacia arriba, era él—. ¡Ta-Takeshi-kun! —responde sorprendida.

—Lo lamento mucho, mis hermanas son muy descuidadas, ¿te lastimaste?

—N-no, e-estoy bien, g-gracias—me daba tanto gusto verlo, que no notaba mi color rojo.

—Me da gusto volver a verte, el día que te ayudé se te calló tu broche, siento no habértelo dado antes, pero siempre salías corriendo—hablaba mientras le extendía un broche blanco.

— ¡T-toma! —extiende nerviosa el regalo sin hacer caso al broche—.L-lo siento, ya te han dado muchos regalos este día, ese día por mi culpa perdiste tu balón.

—No tenías que hacerlo pero te lo agradezco much- —miró hacía dentro de la bolsa para ver que el balón era negro y rosa, pero rápidamente siguió hablando con una gota en la sien—esta genial—.Le dice con una sonrisa.

— ¿E-eh? ¿En s-serio?

—Sí, ahora ten, no tenía idea de a quién regalárselo, te lo quiero dar a ti—. Takeshi le extendió la bolsa de dulces, regalándole otra linda sonrisa.

—G-gracias, Takeshi-kun…. ¿q-qui-quisieras…?

— ¿Eh?

—Quisiera invitarte a comer a mi casa, e-en agradecimiento por lo del otro día, m-mi hermana preparará algo muy bueno—demasiado tiempo con él hacía que me temblaran las manos, apenas y pude decirlo sin voltearlo a ver, cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro.

—Seguro, ahí estaré Mitsuko-chan…nos vemos.

….

—_ ¡Hey! ¡Esos son mis dulces!_

—_ ¡Muy lento! ¡Los de coco son míos, ne!_

—_ ¿Eeeh?_

¿Chan? Ese día, Takeshi –kun había cambiado el sufijo para referirse a ella.

Se había ido, estaba feliz de haber podido hablar con él sin desmayarme en frente de él.

—_Algún día espero tener la valentía para poder hablarte como si nada, y así no ocultar lo mucho que te admiro…_

Después de todo, desmayo es desmayo.

* * *

_Aclaración_: El repentino cambio de temperatura en el elevador y las miradas de furia de quizás todas las empleadas, es porque en la mano derecha, Madara porta el anillo de matrimonio, ¿por qué otra cosa sería?

A pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, Takeshi es un niño, por lo que en algunas partes, irradiaba inocencia e ignorancia, como en el elevador.

Takumi sacó de su madre las ansias de un tic verbal, solo que en vez de "uhn" es "ne", Tetsuya no lo tiene, pero es más agresiva. Por el lado de Takeshi, él también tiene un tic verbal, pero dice "ni", así que generalmente lo reprime por que un tic verbal proveniente de un hombre lindo es algo tierno…nótese, peligro.

En Japón las mujeres son las que les regalan más cosas a los hombres en el día de San Valentín.

Sé lo que piensan, esa niña es un plagio de Hinata, ¡Pero no lo es! Me gusta ese color para el cabello, de hecho me inspiré más en Shampoo de Ranma ½…además, pónganse en la situación de esa tierna y pobre niña; que clase se cuñadas tendría, y sus suegros deben tener su lado tenebroso, después de todo es Deidara, y el padre del heredero Madara Uchiha.

¿Reviews?


End file.
